Licensed to Fail
by APointOfView
Summary: Nothing can break the infamous Captain Albert Wesker . . . . . . Unless your the new lead investigator for the Raccoon City Police Department.
1. Chapter 1

He had a crush on her. Secretly of course, he would never admit it to anyone who dare ask. Well, Barry knew, and he kicked himself every time Barry made a remark his way about the new Lieutenant. Barry had caught on to his morning routine and put the facts together. He always saw her in her office in passing to get to his own every morning and leaving in the evenings. Everything about her was almost perfect to him at least from a distance. Having only ever spoken to her a few times regarding department affairs, she was the only woman he found himself nervous around and this concerned him for she was the only person in the department who ever challenged him. Their encounters never ended well as it would lead to her disrespecting him and walking away with no reprimand from him. Barry would always question his decision to not to reprimand her and he would wave it off as nothing. She had wild spirit and he loved that about her and maybe a small part of him didn't want to ruin his chances for something more. Lieutenant Avery Melissa James. The one woman in charge of all investigations of major crimes, terrorist activities and internal affairs for the R.P.D. and he, Captain Albert Wesker, the leader of the elite S.T.A.R.S. Unit had a serious uncontrollable crush on her.

Albert Wesker was never one for dating or intimate relationships with anyone. He came to work and played the game he needed to play. Keeping the Raccoon City Police Department off the scent of any suspicious activities regarding the Umbrella Corporation which he feared would only get harder. Monday mornings were always good days for him, having normally spent the weekend waiting for Monday to make its return. There was only so much he could do on in his spare time when it came to his research and his undercover activities. He had no hobbies aside from his work. Occasionally he would find himself at a gun range, sending bullets into the doomed paper silhouette. It would make him feel better and focused but, it would never take his mind off her. Lieutenant James had only been with the R.P.D. a few months and caused a stir in the department. She asked too many questions of everyone. Within her first few weeks overseeing three separate departments, she had managed to have them restructured to work cohesively. She had also managed to have four prominent department heads removed from the R.P.D. for collateral misconduct.

Albert sighed as he drove through traffic to the R.P.D. Everyone morning was the same for him. After his morning routine he would recount the events that led to the current moment. He had a school boy crush on the woman, he wouldn't deny himself that fact, but she was good at what she did and that concerned him. When the first department head was removed and replaced it shocked the whole department. Most called her out on her investigation, saying all she wanted was credit of a win in her first month in her new position, to make her look good in front of the commissioner and promotion board. What they didn't see though, was the embezzlement of R.P.D. funds to a dummy account in the department heads name. Within a month she cleared through four departments. It was only a matter of time before his department was next.

Sighing he switched on the radio and listened to the daily news and weather report until he reached the precinct. For the man that he was regarded as, always steady and never strained under pressure, he felt a rise of anxiety through his chest. However, for the rest of the drive he couldn't determine if the anxiety was from a possible investigation in his department and what he was up to or the notion that he would have to speak to her without making himself look like a fool. He would have to remind Barry to keep his lips forever sealed for Albert knew he would only make it worse. Shaking his head and body clear of anxiety he placed his typical demeanor back on his face and pulled into the R.P.D. parking lot. He knew that if he needed too, she could disappear and that made him sick to his stomach. Hoping deep down that regardless of his loyalty with Umbrella it would not come to him snapping her neck. Gathering his things, he stepped out of his SUV into the pouring rain.

"Captain Wesker?" He heard a sweet yet demanding voice behind him as he shut his driver side door and turned and there she was standing inches from him watching him and waiting for him to reply to her greeting.

"Lieutenant James, uh good morning?" He questioned back, surprised that she would be greeting him in the parking lot. He kept his trademark face of no emotion. She began to speak but he would hear none of it. She had worn her typical look that day. A form fitted blue blouse that she rolled the sleeves up to her forearms. She kept the blouse tucked into a pair of tight black slacks that flared around her black heeled boots. Her belt was graced by her Glock and a silver R.P.D badge. Her blonde hair was tied up in a tight pony tail that fell in slight curls down her back. Too bad for him that she wore her own trademark sunglasses for it had been a while since he had seen her eyes which he knew to be green since the last time he had spoken to her. He smirked mentally, they were always the greenest when they were amid a disagreement.

"Captain Wesker?" The devil on his shoulder was laughing at him. He gave himself his own mental pep talk on the way to work to avoid looking like and fool and here he was acting like one "Have you heard a word I've said?" She looked up at him and waited for his reply.

"Uhhh forgive me." He stumbled but regained his composure. Reassuring him that regardless of what his heart and mind were telling him, he still had to manage to work with her. "I haven't managed to get my bearings straight this morning."

"Never mind Captain." She said annoyed and turned toward the precinct walking away from him.

"Lieutenant!" His voice was deep. He was back to normal, if there was something that always brought him back to reality it was the lack of respect she had constantly showed him in almost all of their encounters and this was the final straw. She may be the head of all investigations within the department, but he still out ranked her. She stopped and turned with an annoyed stance as he approached her.

"Sir." She forced out as he stops to stand before her.

"I'm sure you can forgive my lack of mental presence this morning for you have caught me off guard." His tone was angry and he felt himself losing control over his actions and words.

"Sir." She tried to interject, and he raised a hand to silence her. She sighed and looked away for a moment.

"Your continuous lack of respect for me in our encounters need immediate correction or repercussions will be the next solution. I highly suggest you adjust your attitude." She looked up at him as he towered over her. He knew that behind her own sunglasses she was glaring up at him. God, he wanted to kiss her. She lit the fire in him, that need that no one had ever brought out of him before. He quickly pushed that feeling aside and continued. "I expect more from a woman who aims to be my equal one day." He noticed her fists clench. He influenced her promotion she so eagerly aimed to obtain.

"Yes sir." She said in what he could tell the best respectable voice she could do in that moment.

"Now, if you desire to speak with me please make an appointment with a member of my staff and I will see you at a planned time." He finished before taking his leave and entering the R.P.D.

"Lady Trouble Cap.?" He heard an all too familiar voice asks. Turning he saw Barry take a few quick steps to catch up with him. He had the biggest smile on his face and all Wesker wanted to do was smack it from him. As they walked towards the S.T.A.R.S. office Barry whispered to his Captain. "Seems like she finally got a nip of what the rest of us experience on a daily basis." Albert turned sharply around and faced Barry just before they entered the office stopping Barry in his tracks.

"Enough!" Albert ground out. "I will not have my second continuously badger me on this subject." He was trying not to yell. She had got him spun up. Barry held up both his hands in a silent apology and moved quickly around his Captain and into the S.T.A.R.S. office. He sighed and cracked his neck, he needed to calm down a bit before entering the world of S.T.A.R.S. they were good people, but they knew how to push his buttons. Glancing toward the office that normally occupied Lieutenant James he sighed. She sat at her desk head in her hands. Lingering for a moment he quickly turned to his own office to start his day. Closing the door roughly behind him slumped down behind his desk. He groaned and laid his head down on his desk. Why did he feel this way! He originally thought that it was a phase of human nature and that he could get over it in a few weeks. That was a months ago. This was going to be a tough road for him a very tough road.

A/N: I would love to know what you guys think! I am playing with a comical idea that Albert, even though he is a tough hard man, is having that stripped away little by little. That he was never taught how to deal with what he is feeling. I hope you enjoy what I have so far and expect more chapters soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Albert ran and hand over his face and sighed, his head was throbbing. Looking at his watch he fell back against his chair. It was only 11:30. Looking out into his departments office space he saw most of his team had gone to lunch. Barry still sat as his desk working through whatever he was working on while eating a sandwich. A small chime echoed in his office. Grabbing his phone, he opened the new message.

 _Chief Irons_  
 _MON 11:33 AM_  
 _My office, now._

Albert rolled his eyes to himself. There was always something going on, some hearsay that made it to the ears of the Chief. He wondered briefly if the matter was about what happened that morning on the steps of the precinct. He had scolded another officer in a public form, where junior personal could have over heard. Now that he thought about it, it had been an unprofessional move but at the same time so was her behavior. Pushing away from his desk he headed out of the office.

"I'm headed to see Chief Irons." He stated to Barry as he headed out of the S.T.A.R.S. department and upstairs to Chief Irons' office. Walking up to the desk of his secretary he was greeted sweetly by her.

"Have a seat Captain, Chief Irons will see you shortly." Sometimes Albert was glad he wore sunglasses, so no one could see the look of annoyance in his eyes. He hated being ordered around by the Chief Irons and his secretary. He nodded to the secretary and sat down in the small waiting area he pulled out his phone and waited. A few minutes passed and the clicking of heals caught his attention. "Have a seat Lieutenant, Chief Irons will see you shortly."

"Thank you." Lieutenant James said and turned to the waiting area. He noticed her small hesitation upon seeing him but ended up sitting across from him. Albert pretend to be looking down at his phone another perk of his sunglasses. She did the same and began to scroll through her phone as well. He could watch her sit there all day he thought. He knew he had no chance with this woman but kept an eye on her. He barely knew anything about her. He knew where she lived because of the departments recall system. She lived three blocks down from him in the same neighborhood. She had only been with department two months, but he hadn't known her to be a part of any of the departments social groups. She would smoke alone, when she took a smoke break if ever. Took her coffee alone. Did all her work alone. For a moment he wondered if she did anything outside of work but then he remembered than everything she did alone, so did he. However, he had a team of individuals he oversaw. She was an overseer of the different investigative departments but had no aids or subordinates.

"What?" His head popped up to the sound of her voice to look at her more clearly. Her phone must have rung because he quickly realized she wasn't talking to him. "Please stop calling me, I have work to do." Was all she said before hanging up. She looked up at him with a raised brow. "Can I help you Captain?" He shook his head and looked back down at his phone. A memory came back to him in the moment. They had an interaction like this before. In the break room a few weeks back, she had a similar phone call with someone who he assumed was the same person she just hung up on. Only that interaction lead to a very heated argument of personal privacy and he was told very aggressively to mind his own business after making a snide remark to her. A smirk came to his face. He remembered the fire in her eyes and her strength as she stood up to him. He had been in the wrong, which was why he let her walk away from him that day, much to Barry's disagreement. That was a good day he thought. "What are you smiling about?" He heard her ask and he looked back at her.

"Nothing, I'm just minding my own business Lieutenant." She stared at him for a moment and shook her head. He caught a small glimpse of a smirk cross her lips before she looked back down at her phone to hide possible amusement. He figured she had remembered the argument as well. This was probably the first and only pleasant experience the two of them would have together. If you would considered it pleasant.

"You two in my office NOW!" They both jumped up from their seats when their Chief booming voice echoed through the room. They both shared a glance at each other. Albert motioned for her to go first.

"By all means Captain after you." She smiled up at him and did the same motion. They both knew they were about to get their asses bit off by their boss as they entered his office together. The chairs that normally were placed in front of his desk were moved out of the office. This was going to be a professional ass chewing and they both knew it.

"Stand there, at attention the both of you." Both did as they were told by their Chief and stood straight, not moving in front of his desk. "Captain, are we outside?" The Chief asked in annoyance. No matter how many times he had explained his sensitivity to light, he always had to remove his glasses when meeting with the old man.

"No sir, I apologize." He removed the glasses and placed them in the front pocket of his blue shirt before returning to his stiff stance.

"Why is it that your two names always make it across my desk and not in a good way I might add." Neither of them had an answer as they looked straight ahead at the wall behind their boss. "Two of my strongest officers in the department." Albert smiled to himself in his head, he was proud of the reputation he had earned and was surprised to hear that Lieutenant James was considered one of the best as well. "AND YOU CAN'T GET ALONG!" He shouted after a pause causing them both to flinch. "In two months, there have been almost a dozen cases of you two arguing or disagreeing in front of subordinates and other officers." Albert tried to recall all the incidents but did not think it had been that many.

"What am I supposed to do here huh? I feel like a fucking school principle dealing with some unruly children!" Avery looked down ashamed and Albert noticed it from the corner of his eye. "And don't you think for a second this doesn't apply to you sir!" The Chief stood from his seat and came to stand in front of Albert. "You're the superior officer and yet I hear your threatening her promotion." Shit, he had heard about this morning. It was Albert's turn to be ashamed and he looked away.

The Chief leaned back against his desk and folded his arms across his chest. He was a short bald guy who smoked to many cigars in his time. "I don't know if this is spite Lieutenant, your application was denied from the S.T.A.R.S. program because you were needed elsewhere." Albert blinked a few times at the statement. He had no idea that she had even applied to be a member of the S.T.A.R.S. team. "Captain Wesker was not the deciding factor in that decision. I needed a new chief investigator and your killing it in this department. Be happy you even go the job."

"Thank you, sir!" Avery said quickly, and the Chief looked back at Albert.

"Considering that you do have a part to play in her promotion Captain Wesker I am making you her mentor."

"Sir that won't be." Avery tried to interject as the Chief was speaking which was bold on her part and he quickly rose his voice over hers.

"Who I am sure could use as much mentoring possible before she sits on the officer's panel and is considered for the rank of Captain next month!" The Chief looked back to Albert. "And you're lucky I didn't remove you from the board Captain." The Chief looked between the two officers. "I hope whatever it is between you two is sorted because the next time I hear of an argument or disagreement in front of subordinates the next meeting will end with someone's rank in my hand and ass out the door." The Chief took up a stance behind his desk and looked between the two. "Is that understood."

"Yes sir!" They both said surprisingly in unison.

"Good now get out." The Chief said as he took his seat behind his desk. Albert followed her out of the Chief office and to her office. Once there she turned around an held up her hand stopping him. He had intended to talk to her about their meeting with the Chief and about the mentoring he was being forced to give.

"I will do whatever it is the Chief wants but, respectfully Captain I would like to be left alone for the rest of the day." She looked up at him, her eyes filled with emotion he knew she couldn't express outwardly at that moment. He was sure he was the last one she wanted to get upset in front of. Being angry was one thing, standing her ground but he was sure she felt the same as he did in that moment, he was just dealing with it better.

"Very well." He said in his normal tone and she turned away and closed her office door behind her. He watched her shut the blinds, blocking any prying eyes from looking in. Returning to his office he saw his team had returned from lunch.

"Everything alright Cap?" Chris asked as was leaning back in his chair biting into an apple. Albert changed his course straight to the marksman's desk. Chris quickly swallowed the apple and sat up straight.

"How is the report coming on last week's hostage case?" Albert asked firmly, towering over him. Chris had no answer for him. "Hmmm, then maybe we should be focusing on that report eh Chris?" Chris nodded and watched his Captain walk away into his office and slam the door behind him. He too closed the blinds before slumping back down in his desk chair.

What was he going to do? He fought with himself daily over this woman. One moment she was all he ever wanted and the next she was driving him insane. Now his ass was on the line to shape her into a better officer. He smirked, he figured the event that morning had already helped with that. A part of him hoped for a small rise in her before meeting the Chief but he got the exact opposite which surprised him.

"What am I going to teach her?" He whispered to himself. He had no idea how he was going to manage this mentoring. The Chief had implemented the program when Albert had first come to the department so that young officers would be able to advance and hold their own as department heads someday. There were parameters to what each of them were required to do. His computer chimed as if the Chief was reading his mind. Opening the email and attachment he saw the daily report he now had to fill out about his new shadow. He groaned and noticed that last note on the email.

 _You start today!_

A/N: I am trying to make Albert a bit more human that he in normally portrayed just as an FYI, to his team he is still that typical Albert Wesker but I am assuming that while he worked in the RPD he acted a bit more normal that what we see in RE 4 and 5. Hope You Enjoyed So Far!


	3. Chapter 3

It was 5:30 in the afternoon and most everyone in the Raccoon City Police Department had gone home for the day. Aside from the skeleton crew that took the night shift, it was relatively quiet. He had a report to fill out before he left on his mentor-ship of Lieutenant Avery James. It had led him to stand outside her still shut door and ponder his next move. As much as he wanted to respect her wishes to be left alone, when the Chief wants something he gets it. They were both on the line here and if she didn't understand that, then this process was going to be long and grueling. He knocked firmly on the door and waited.

"Come in." Was muffled by the door but he followed instruction and let himself into the office. Avery looked up from the paperwork she was reading over and sighed as he shut the door behind him. "Let me guess we have to start the mentor-ship today." She shook her head in annoyance as he sat down in the chair that sat in front of her desk.

"Perceptive aren't you." He stated as he made himself comfortable.

"Not at all Captain." She stared back at him as he inclined his head. "I've been with this department for two months and can pretty much predict what the Chief is going to want and when he wants it done by."

"So, you got it all figured out." He responded simply keeping a blank face.

"Possibly." She held the same blank face as he did. They stared at each other for a moment before she broke the silence. "Well, want kind of mentor-ship am I going to receive today, or can we call this morning's little chat enough mentor-ship for the day." She was back to her normal self, her attitude her back talk. As much as he enjoyed their banter and her fiery personality he had to correct it.

"Maybe that will be your first lesson Lieutenant." She rose an eyebrow in question. "Learning to keep your mouth shut." He said firmly in the end and her brow furrowed a bit.

"Maybe the mentoring can go both ways Captain and if I recall right most of our altercations were because of what came out of your mouth." She paused and thought for a moment. "Strange, maybe the lesson of somethings are better left unsaid should be added to your daily routine as well." It was his turn to raise a brow.

"I don't think you are understanding the lesson Lieutenant." He said with his tone changing into a more of a warning.

"Perhaps not Captain but maybe your failing to listen just as much as I am." She stated with a shrug of her shoulders and he stood quickly. Moving forward he placed both hands on her desk and leaned forward. She did the same on her end and they glared at each other. Just a few inches away from her, he fought that urge again. The urge he had that morning to kiss her. Maybe that could shut her up he thought before he spoke up.

"Both of our asses are on the line here." He said firmly, trying not to shout and she rolled her eyes at him.

"No shit Sherlock, I'm just curious who gets fired first you? Who maybe has one case a month and whose department is just a cash pool that accomplishes almost nothing on a daily basis or me, the one woman who has surprisingly saved the department a couple million dollars since she's been here." He tried not to look too shocked at her comment.

"Did you just threaten me Lieutenant?"

"What, you don't think I haven't investigated the S.T.A.R.S. budget and found that most of your allotments go to weapons enhancements, weapons that never get used? Or how about the amount of overtime that's paid to your team when, oh wait here's the kicker of when they get paid overtime pay, when they are at the range." She held her hands up and shrugged again. "Your department hemorrhages money, money that could go back to the rest of the department, so they can be better equipped." Albert pushed off the desk and headed for the door. "Great talking to you Captain." His hand stopped at the door and he turned to face her. There was her flaw, he knew what she was doing. She was making him angry. Pushing him away. Interesting.

"You planned this." He stated, and she looked at him confused. "You're a smart woman Lieutenant but you're taking a big risk with that assessment." He stepped back up to her desk as she folded her arms across her chest.

"How so?"

"You knew that the Chief would want me to start this mentor-ship today, so before you even had a chance to really think if it would be beneficial to you, you find all this evidence of supposed mis-appropriation of funds from my department." She held her gaze strong with him. "You would rather drag that department through the mud, potentially fire a good team of men and women over your spat with me, get me fired and then what Lieutenant? Take the rank of Captain?" Her face began to soften the anger melting away as he spoke. "Trust me going toe to toe with you in an investigation would be highly amusing but the cost you face in the end, I don't think you can handle it."

"And what cost would that be Captain?"

"You would have no allies, no friends, no one who would take their time to work with you because you have burned every bridge but one. My department is your last investigation to be had, then there is no one left that could intentionally be on your side when you need it." Albert finished and sat back down in front of her. She stood, arms still crossed thinking about what he had said. "Whatever risk you want to take Lieutenant, take it, it's your choice, your life now." At that moment her phone vibrated on her desk. She stared at Albert as it rang but before the last ring she picked it up.

"What?" Albert could hear a male voice on the other end. "I'm working, stop calling me." She hung up her phone, her gaze never leaving Albert's.

"Boyfriend?" He asked and inclined his head. She smirked and shook her head as she sat down.

"If that's how I talk to my boyfriend then you and I should practically be married at this point." She joked, and Albert considered for a second what being married to her would be like. He imagined this moment happening every hour of every day. He smirked. He could handle it. She gave a small smile back to him. It was strange he thought. She smiled twice today and both times were after getting off the phone with whoever was calling her. "Look, the fact that we both have to spend time in our respective departments with one another each day is taxing enough."

"I'm sure you will survive." He stated, and she chuckled a bit.

"Will you?" It was his turn to shake his head and he sighed looking at his watch. "Tomorrow, come see me in my office and you can meet my team."

"I have a lot of work to do tomorrow Captain I can't just." She was stopped by him raising his hand. She sighed and sagged in her chair. "What time?"

"Whenever you're not busy." He said and stood from his chair. She threw her hands up in annoyance and rolled her eyes, he was doing it on purpose. Standing she followed him to the door. "Have a good night Lieutenant." He stated and opened the door.

"You to Cap." She said with the best respectable non-annoyed voice she could muster. He paused in the doorway and glanced at her over his shoulder. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Good night Captain Wesker." She said politely, and he continued his way. He heard her door shut and smirked as he headed back to his office. Tomorrow was going to interesting his thought as he wrote up the report of mentor-ship to send back to the Chief. He would have her figured out and find what makes her tick. She was already a good officer. She was just a little rough around the edges. Sending the report off to his boss he left the precinct for the day. The same thoughts he had on the drive in he had on the drive home. He would break her or she him. In the end, that school boy inside him did cartwheels. He tried to fight away the feelings he had and revert to his cold hard self but was having a tough internal fight. Pulling into his driveway he paused. Turning off the engine. For the first part of the day it was quiet. Entering his minimally decorated house, it was quiet. It was the first time he noticed the emptiness. The first time it bothered him.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Leave your comments, questions and such and wait anxiously for the next chapter!


End file.
